


Movie Night

by feather_aesthetic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: “Guess it’s a tie then.”  Kara and Alex looked up at each other from across the table where they were arranging snacks, eyes meeting for a fraction of a second.  Then, much to Sam and Lena’s amusement, they were off, socked feet slipping on the floor of Kara’s loft in their race for the remote.  The muffled sounds of their tussle made Sam chuckle, and the colleagues made their way over to the couch next to where Alex and Kara were engaged in a wrestling match.  With a triumphant ‘Ha!’, Kara held the remote aloft, waving it above Alex’s head.“I win!” she gloated, sticking out her tongue while Lena laughed.  Alex rolled her eyes and pinched at Kara’s sides, smirking when Kara shrieked and let the remote drop into her waiting hands.“Sure you do, little sister.”





	Movie Night

Movie night with her friends was one of Kara’s favourite things in the world. At first it had just been her and Alex, watching the next episode of Breaking Bad every week. Then Maggie had joined their party of two, then Lena, then Sam. They’d kind of put the movie nights on pause after Mon-El had been forced to leave Earth, and again when Alex and Maggie had broken up. But they were all doing well now, Kara noted, watching as Alex deposited her beer in Kara’s fridge. 

“Do you ever drink anything else?” she teased. Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“You’re one to talk. You live exclusively on potstickers.” Kara’s retort was cut off by the doorbell, which she sped past Alex to open. Sam and Lena stood side by side, bearing bags of wine and chips. Kara grinned, hugging each of them and taking their bags.

“So, what are we watching? It’ll be nice not to watch Disney with Ruby for once.” Lena chuckled, knowing how much Sam’s daughter loved Disney. 

“Well,” Kara began, “I said that we should watch La La Land, but-”

“I think we should watch the new Ghostbusters movie.” Kara sighed.

“Alex, nerd that she is, wants to watch Ghostbusters.”

“Well I’m a nerd, so I’m with Alex,” Lena chimed in. She turned expectantly to Sam, who shrugged.

“I’ve heard that La La Land is really good.” 

“Guess it’s a tie then.” Kara and Alex looked up at each other from across the table where they were arranging snacks, eyes meeting for a fraction of a second. Then, much to Sam and Lena’s amusement, they were off, socked feet slipping on the floor of Kara’s loft in their race for the remote. The muffled sounds of their tussle made Sam chuckle, and the colleagues made their way over to the couch next to where Alex and Kara were engaged in a wrestling match. With a triumphant ‘Ha!’, Kara held the remote aloft, waving it above Alex’s head. 

“I win!” she gloated, sticking out her tongue while Lena laughed. Alex rolled her eyes and pinched at Kara’s sides, smirking when Kara shrieked and let the remote drop into her waiting hands. 

“Sure you do, little sister.” Kara pouted and moved to curl up next to Lena, laying her head on her shoulder.

“I’m going where I’m appreciated,” she sulked. Lena grinned at her.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish, Kara.” Her tone was innocent, but Kara knew her well enough to know that Lena’s innocent voice was dangerous.

“I’m not?” Kara tried. Alex, damn her, decided that of all the secrets she kept for Kara, this wasn’t going to be one of them. 

“Extremely.” Lena’s grin widened, a mischievous glint in her eye. Even with her super speed, Kara was too slow to intercept the shower of pokes aimed at her stomach. She squealed at the tingly sensations lancing through her body.

“Lehihihinahaha!” she giggled, trying to contain her squirming so that she didn’t accidentally shove Lena off the couch and through a wall. Lena laughed and let up.

“You’re too cute, Kara.” Kara pouted even more, escaping Lena’s clutches to snuggle up with Sam.

“I trust you, Sam. You won’t cruelly betray me,” she said, pointedly glaring at the other two women. Sam wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

“Poor Kara. I’ll protect you from the big, bad CEO.” 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you. Take notes, you two.” She directed the latter comment at Alex and Lena, who were queuing up Ghostbusters. 

“Awww, Kara, you love us anyway,” Lena chuckled. Kara smiled.

“I do,” she said quietly, still wrapped in Sam’s arms.

“God Kara, you’re such a sap.”

“Alex!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feather-aesthetic on tumblr, come yell at me or follow for more fics, I publish on there before I do on here so if you like my stuff you'll get it faster on that hellsite


End file.
